Tiva
Tiva is a shipper term for the possibility of a romantic relationship between Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David on NCIS. Ziva taunts Anthony DiNozzo in much the same way Caitlin Todd did before she was killed. Some aspects of Ziva's personality disturb and even intimidate DiNozzo, such as the fact that she sleeps with a gun in her hand, and her ability to sneak up on him without his knowledge. Tony holds a higher rank than Ziva, but as Ziva is more lethal, more skilled, and better trained, they have a cat-and-mouse relationship, albeit with an unspoken attraction between them. In Season 3's Under Covers, Ziva and Tony are sent undercover as murderous assassins Sophie and Jean-Paul Rauniere and simulate having sex convincingly enough that the FBI agents who have them under surveillance believe that they really are having sex, multiple times. This topic comes up several episodes later in Boxed In when Tony comments that they had not consummated the relationship. The situation is somewhat unclear, however, since in an interview with Cote de Pablo and Michael Weatherly for ET; de Pablo states that she thought they did at least once. In Season 4's Shalom Ziva learns that Mossad, apparently on her father's orders, has been spying on her for several months; the surveillance reveals that Tony had been visiting her at her apartment at least once a week for the past 3 months, leading to suggestions that the two have become intimate. She neither confirms nor denies the implication in the episode, however it is established later in season 4 that no apparent romantic link exists between them. The reason for his frequent visits are unrevealed as yet. Nevertheless, beneath all the flirting and teasing, Ziva and Tony obviously care very much for each other. In Season 4's episode Dead Man Walking Tony is surprised to see Ziva falling in love with the dying Lt. Roy Sanders, but he was supportive of her during the entire experience. In a later Season 4 episode In The Dark, there is a reversal of roles as Ziva encourages Tony to fight for what he loves after overhearing a conversation between Tony and his girlfriend Jeanne Benoit. Furthermore, throughout the fourth season, Ziva shows great concern for Tony regarding his frequent disappearances and his claims that he is visiting doctors' offices for tests. She initially worries that he may be having a medical problem related to his exposure to Y. pestis in Season 2's SWAK. However, even after it is revealed that Tony has been visiting the hospital to see his medical doctor girlfriend, Ziva still seems perturbed by Tony's constant secrecy. In one of the final episodes of Season 4, Ziva become increasingly concerned after Tony doesn't answer her phone calls and comments to Ducky that "he Tony has his voicemail on, just like always when he's with her!" Ducky identifies the jealously in her voice and comments that she is like "a mother with a toddler or perhaps a woman with a wayward lover." Although Ziva denies the suggestion that she is in love with Tony, her increasing interest in his relationship and her concern at his absence would appear to indicate that Ducky was correct and Ziva has romantic feelings for Tony. Towards the end of the fourth season, Ziva and Tony have an increased number of scenes dripping with sexual tension and their mysterious attraction to each other. Interviews with Cote de Pablo and Michael Weatherly have also alluded to the fact that the two agents are attracted to each other, more specifically that Ziva has feelings for Tony, and that this attraction could be mutual. In Season 5 Ziva's romantic feelings towards Tony appear to be very strong. In the episode "Designated Target" Ziva questions Tony about soul mates with the subtle implication that she may believe Tony is her soul mate. However, later in that season, Ziva's feelings toward Tony appear to have become more platonic. In this same season there are hints that Tony may return some of those feelings to Ziva; for instance, he exhibits signs of jealousy when she hooks up with a witness in the episode "Recoil." In the Season 5 finale, "Judgement Day (Part 2)," Tony and Ziva have a conversation about Jenny and Gibbs' "inevitable" relationship while working together in Paris. Season 6 also shows signs of feelings between Ziva and Tony becoming more obvious. Ziva and Tony admit to Gibbs that they miss each other, albeit nonchalantly in the first episode. When Ziva accompanies Gibbs onto the USS Seahawk as part of an investigation, she notices Tony has three pictures of her in a bikini pinned up in his room (these pictures were taken during Judgement Day Part 1). They also share some tense moments on board the ship. The banter between them remains the same, but in "Nine Lives," Tony shows an interest in Ziva's vacation to Israel, which she takes despite the fact that she's only just returned to the United States. Upon finding a picture of a man on her desk Tony's interest deepens, not knowing that the man in the picture was Ziva's Mossad partner. Tony also wishes Ziva a safe trip (Nisiya Tova) in Hebrew, demonstrating his need to win her over. In episode 8 ("Cloak"), Ziva and Tony are placed into a war game whereupon they are arrested and assaulted by security personnel. They both rise to each others' defense physically; Tony fighting off a guard about to shoot Ziva, and Ziva assaulting many of their opposition when she saw Tony had been knocked out. They share a moment in an elevator where Ziva admits that she only fought the guards because Tony was hurt. They both admit they are 'tired of pretending', while Tony means he is talking about the mole hunt and lying to each other, Ziva makes no such modifiers. In Season 6 episode "Dagger," Agent Lee's sister Amanda is left an orphan at the end of the episode; Ziva and Tony look after her in the NCIS building. Ziva is shown taking care of Amanda at her desk, watching over her as she draws; while Tony brings her breakfast. Tony notices that Ziva is upset but instead of approaching her, he glances at her sympathetically. In "Road Kill" Tony asks Ziva to go to a midnight screening of "Goodfellas" with him, but she decides to practice her air guitar instead, an idea suggested by Tony. The last 2008, Season 6 episode, "Silent Night," shows the NCIS team working through Christmas. At one point Ziva and Tony were following a Vietnam veteran who stopped at the Vietnam War Memorial. Although Ziva has been teasing Tony about a former flame who has since remarried to a metro detective, she asks him if he ever regrets not having a wife and children around Christmas. Tony avoids the question and makes an excuse to leave. In the episode "Legends: Part One", Ziva received a phone call from another Mossad Agent, named Michael Rivkin who was in Washington, D.C. for an as yet undisclosed purpose, Rivkin wished to meet Ziva. In order to avoid any questions about the call Ziva lied to Tony and told him, that she had a lead on the case. While, meeting with with Rivkin the following conversation occured between Ziva and Rivkin. Rivkin: Your father sends his love. Ziva: What else does my Father send? Rivkin: Me. Tony calls Ziva during her meeting and the conversation continued as follows. Rivkin: DiNozzo? Ziva: I would not lie to him, Michael. Rivkin: A small lie only. In response to Ziva's evasions Tony begins to pry into Ziva's affairs in order to learn more about her recent history, Tony goes to see Dr. Mallard seeking information about Ziva's time in Israel after the team was dissolved. Ducky, tells Tony that Ziva was on assignment in Morocco and that she was almost killed. Tony reviews the footage of the assignment, which reveals that the man who was her partner in Mossad, of whom she has photograph, was present in Morocco. Tony asked Abby to run a facial recognition search. The search reveals that his name is Michael Rivkin, and that he is affiliated with Eli David, Deputy Director of Mossad. In response to this revelation Tony deletes the results of the search and tells Abby not to say anything. Tony attempts to elicit information about Rivkin from Ziva by inquiring casually after Rivkin asking if he was in Washington. Ziva replied that he was not in D.C. any longer. In "Legends: Part Two" after ostensibly discovering the nature of Rivkin's mission in Los Angeles, and his connections with Ziva. Ziva and Tony met in conference with Gibbs, Macy and McGee via MTAC. Gibbs asked her directly if she knew Rivkin which, she answered affirmatively. Ziva's lack of openess with Tony on the subject of Michael Rivkin and her unwillingness to alter her stance by inferring that she would answer only to Gibbs on this subject strained their relationship to a degree. Although, both Gibbs and Tony are willing to do what is necessary to prevent Ziva from being hurt as demonstrated in the conclusion of "Legends Part Two" and "Semper Fidelis." In episode 6.24 "Semper Fidelis." a picture of Ari, Ziva and Tali together was broken during Tony's attempt to detain and arrest Michael Rivkin. These feelings are also highly hinted on in McGee's book Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs, where he has his two characters based on Tony and Ziva in a relationship. In episode 7.02 Ziva kisses Tony on the cheek, suggesting that she still has feelings for him. Category:NCIS Trivia